mai's life in karakura
by luffyfan13
Summary: IN FOR REPAIRS
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo: luffyfan13 does not own bleach

Mai: or ghost hunt

Me: what they said

Chapter 1

"Attention class we have a new student today," Mai heard the teacher say from inside the doorway. Mai is trying to start over after Naru left so here she is at Karaura High School. Mai walked in, "please write your name on the board," said the teacher. "Say it out loud, hi I'm Tiniyama Mai. "Nice to meet you Mai" said the class. "Raise your hand if you have something to say to Mai" said the teacher. A girl in short black hair was curious and asked, "did you have a job?" Actually I was working for a ghost hunting crew awhile back but my boss moved so I came here to start over."The girl with short black hair asked "You were a ghost hunter? Did you catch anything?" "Yes we had a Monk, a Priest, a Medium, and a Priestess. I am the one who got attacked mostly on cases." " Cool Tiniyama-San please have a seat next to the orange haired guy Ichigo." Mai walked over to the empty desks next to Ichigo and sat down.

Ichigo's p.o.v

I watched the new girl talk about ghosts I was really hoping she wasn't like that Don Guy then the teacher said to take a seat next to me. For the next few hours we did our work it really amazes me how much less hollow activity we have had since the war with Izen but I got to tell my friends what happened that was good. I don't think the others believed her I will ask Rukia later. After class I asked her and she said it was possible to there are some spirits that humans like those she described can handle spirits that we soul reapers cannot she was telling the truth I had her for my next class we sat next to each other then it started to get really cold inside I felt some spiritual pressure and then she jump up.

Mai's p.o.v

The room started to get cold then I heard something whisper in my ear you poor thing like some old lady.

I jumped up I felt something grab my shoulders and yanked me back words I hit the wall .I woke up it looked like I was in the nurses office my head was throbbing. "What happened?" I asked the orange haired guy. Um, I'm pretty sure his name was Ichigo said I was knocked out? It hit me great just what I need a ghost. The same thing I was trying to get away from, a ghost hunting life. "Guess you were right you are a ghost magnet we have had that problem for awhile" he said. "Really I wish I would have known that before I enrolled here. Well just a minute ago the school hired some ghost hunters don't know which one though they are going to be here tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Naru: this person does not own the awesome ghost hunt

Rukia: she doesn't own bleach

Me: why do you guys have to rub it in

Mai's p.o.v Chapter 2

Mai woke up the next morning got dressed in her uniform, brushed her teeth and hair, had toast, and ran out the door. Mai was curious today; she wanted to see which ghost hunting team was going to be investigating the school. It was lunch time already and nothing, no ghost hunting team. She was walking back to class then the intercom came on, "students and teachers the ghost hunting team was late because they were unpacking their office, they just got back to gather their SPR." Mai jumped up again, "SPR? Tiniyama-san is there something wrong? That was my team, my old one," Mai said. The intercom came on again, "The ghost hunting crew will come by the class rooms to do some stuff please let them." "Do you want to go see them Tiniyama-san?" "No I am fine." A minute later there was a knock on the door, Rukia got the door. Mai quickly hid her face in her binder. It was Bou-san and Ayako, "sorry we are just going to do some readings then we will leave, oh, I almost forgot my boss may call for some witnesses was there anyone attacked?" Bou-san asked. Mai freaked, she turned her binder to were only her teacher could see her face and she mouthed "no don't tell them." The teacher sighed "Sorry Tiniyama-san I can't tell them that". "Tiniyama-san", Ayako said, she walked over to me and ripped the binder out of my hand and raised an eye brow and said "Mai." Mai waved slightly and said hi to Ayako. Ayako smiled real big and hugged me a squealed, "Mai, I missed you. How long have you lived in Karaura?" Bou-san pushed ayako off and gave me a monk stile hug. "I can't breathe Bou-san!" Naru came in, "I don't pay you to do nothing, and Mai I presume you are the one that was attacked?" "How did you know?" "Just a lucky guess." There was awkward silence for awhile until Naru said, "I get targeted too much on cases so Ayako has to stay with me through the class periods?". Ayako sighed, "Mai why don't you just come back to work It will make Naru happy." "No, until he asks me to come back forget it!" Mai said. "Oh come on Mai he's in a grumpy mood and we have to live with it do you know how hard it is to try to make tea as good as yours?" "Ha-ha that is funny!"

Ichigo's p.o.v.

I was watching the whole thing when Mai's boss came in Mai looked really sad and I think the boss noticed that and said for that girl to stay with her then they talked about how hard it was to make the Naru guy happy .In the hallway after class he came back and asked Mai for tea and she said what is the magic word he got really mad and said now nope that is not Naru he sighed and said please she looked surprised and so did the other guys in his team they stopped laughing. Naru said please they all said at once He walked away.

Flashback

"Why?" Rukia Orihime said. " I don't know but the head captain said they have taken down a demon before they need to be watched. Ok got it, I watch Mai; she is in all my classes." "Good "Ichigo said. "Rukia, I almost forgot, Captain Hitsugaya and Rongiku are suppose to come!" beeeep- beep "dang it a hollow alert!" "I got it," said ichigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I do not own bleach or ghost hunt

Ha-ha I said it before you did ichigo and mai

Ichigo and mai: darn it

Mai:just because ichigo wanted to eat some were (throw pan at ichigo)

Ichigo: that hurt mai

Mai: ha-ha

Chapter 3

Naru's p.o.v

"That was interesting and weird. So, the orange guy is a soul reaper." Naru said to Mai as they walked to the office and asked to call Ichigo and to get some records.

~flashback~

"I can't believe I said that to her all I need is her tea said Naru is that really all you need from her? Really you are just using that as cover up for wanting her to be by your side, "Gene said. "It can't be!" Naru exclaimed Gene. "Yep it's me and watch out for soul reapers, take care of Mai!" said Gene."Wait!, soul reapers what do you mean?" Naru said. Confused? Just do it!" Gene said seriously. Mai walked in and gave Naru his tea and stood there. "Need something Mai? Naru asked. "Actually yeah," Mai said quietly. "Let me guess, you want me to give your job back." Naru said smiling. "So" Mai said a little more excitedly. "Welcome back Mai your first job is to go to the meeting room with me." Mai and Naru were walking in the hallway and saw Ichigo Mai's friend in a black kimono with a big sword cutting its head down first the thing looked ugly ad gross then him in his school uniform came up to him and fell in front of him then he bent down and disappeared inside the body and stood up and looked up at me and Mai with wide eyes.

~end flashback~ ichgo's p.o.v

"I hope they didn't see me back there that would be bad." "Attention students and teachers we need the following; Ichigo Kurosaki to the office. "What do they need me for?" He said, as he walked in and saw Naru and Mai. ``Mai go back to base, Yasuhara is supposed to be there" Naru said. "Right", Mai said as she walked off. I was really hoping I didn't know what they wanted then the Naru guy spoke ``my name is Kazuya Shibuya and you are a soul reaper right?" "Yes I am," Ichigo said ''well Ichigo, will you help us on this case?'' "Yeah I will help you," said Ichigo curiously. "First look after Mai" Naru asked mai said she had you in all her classes I do Ichigo said

Mai's p.o.v

Fist I told to tell the office that that I was going to help on the investigation because I was part of the team Mai said the office told me to tell my home room teacher that so I did and then suddenly Yasu came through the window. Yasu! What are you doing?" Mai said. Sorry, it was easier to find you this way, and no time to use the door like a normal person Baka''. "Well anyway here are the files for the old lady that died here. '' "Thank you Yasu." I will go over it right away.''


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo: luffyfan13 does not own bleach

Or ghost hunt

Mai's p.o.v Chapter 4

Mai walked to base with the file in hand "so you are part of the team again mai" Masiko asked me that's great Mai maybe Kazuya will be nicer now john stated oh guys Yasu came by and gave me the file for the case. The only one he could find that made sense was about an old lady that's husband died of a heart attack so she jumped of the railing and landed were they are building a new parking lot "that explains the haunting "John I should tell… Naru walked in before I could finish mai we need to follow Ichigo "ok Naru" I said everyone should come to he commanded "ok" they said.

Naru's p.o.v

I walked in and saw Mai talking to the crew I told them to follow Me and Ichigo was going to show us this candy shop were this guy lives but Ichigo needed to get some people to come with us. A while later Ichigo came back with some people "guys this is Chad, Uryu, Rukia, and Orihime" ichigo said pointing at all of them. Well lets go Naru said they were walking down the road and ichigo asked rukia something about two people coming to watch over us "why does someone need to watch us" I asked them "oh it not you karakura is mostly dealing with soul reaper problems right now" rukia said back it really has nothing to do with you guys this town has gone through a lot in through last year hasn't it just seems so peaceful after the war with izen. What war Mai asked oh its nothing before Mai could finish Ichigo shouted out were here hat-in-clogs oh is that you kurosaki-kun I didn't expect you to come here sure you didn't Urahara ok I'm really confused would someone tell me his name please mai asked oh sorry I didn't intend to not tell you my name I'm Kisuke Urahara this is, Jinta, Uryuu, and Tessai nice to meet you they said. I am Kazuya Shibuya this is mai, lin, Ayako, Bou-san, Masiko, and John. They would well I thought that that since they caught me slaying hollows that I should let you explain what we are instead of Rukia's stupid chappy drawings they are not stupid rukia said as she kicked him in the face hey Rukia that hurt will you just explain I asked?

Urahara p.o.v

Ok first I will explain the types of spirits. first is the kind most people see that we call holes which we exercise by konso with the end of the blade. then there are the bad kind called hollows that we soul reapers perform konso on them by killing them and sending the spirit to the soul society. Do you understand so fare I said while pointing at teisies pictures "yeah" they said awkwardly? so the place that the spirits go is the soul society were people go after they pass away and if they don't then we perform konso on them. Thank you for telling us that Udaharu-san "no problem any time" I told them.


End file.
